yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 118
"Deity of the Holy Azure Land - Eliphas the Radiant" is the one hundredth and eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 25, 2013. =Summary= With Kite and Quinton’s win against Mosquito Ninja, Yuma is able to go to the Astral World and get Astral back as Tori wishes Yuma a safe trip and come back safely. Yuma arrives at Astral World with the help of Rainbow Kuriboh, a monster that Yuma recognizes as one of his father’s monsters. Rainbow Kuriboh leads Yuma to Astral World. Meanwhile, a shining figure appears and muses to himself, "he’s here". Yuma wakes up at an ocean side and looks at in amazement on how cool Astral World is but wonders why the plants look dead and not cultivated. Yuma reaches out and touches the plants. Suddenly, a bright light shines, and the plants turn green again, leaving Yuma wondering what just happened. The previously seen shining figure appeared before Yuma without warning, who recognized him. The figure proceeds to attack Yuma, thinking he is a threat to Astral World. He sends wolves after Yuma, who runs for his life. Yuma falls down a high cliff but barely survives when Rainbow Kuriboh saves him by transforming itself into a boat and escorting Yuma further towards the Astral World. While in the Barian World, Mizael has a discussion with Dumon, who explains his findings on Nasch and Merag’s ruins and how he confirmed that them the Barians were humans before. Mizael admits that he had no choice but to agree with Dumon's findings. Dumon then expresses his desire to definitely get Nasch back with whatever means necessary. Back in Astral World, Yuma thanks Rainbow Kuriboh for saving him and asks if it knows where Astral is. Once again, the shining figure ambushes Yuma, surrounding him with nowhere else to go, but in circles. The two have no choice but to go underwater with help of a bubble created by Rainbow Kuriboh to help Yuma breathe underwater. After the figure attempts another attack, Rainbow Kuriboh blows out steam to help them escape. After arriving on land, Rainbow Kuriboh projects a video message from Kazuma to his son to save Astral or else he will be erased from existence and entrusts Yuma with the task to save Astral as he is only one who can do it. Yuma gazes for a while before setting off to find and save Astral. In the human world at the hospital, Shark is sitting beside Rio in her bed, telling her that the car accident they were involved in several years ago actually took their lives, but they somehow survived. He also adds that he is wondering why this happened. Shark suddenly sees Dumon, in his human form, confronting him and referring him to Nasch, telling him it’s time to realize his true identity. Back in the Astral World, Yuma continues to fly to Astral’s location with the help of Rainbow Kuriboh and "Goblindbergh". A flock of birds attacks them, but Rainbow Kuriboh safely puts Yuma to the ground. The figure confronts Yuma again, saying that Yuma is not allowed in this world. Yuma then wakes up to find himself in a realm where a citizen of Astral World named Ena introduces herself to Yuma. She claims that she saved him because everyone wants him to be saved. Ena explains the history of Astral and Barian World to Yuma, and how he contains the Power of Chaos that can heal everything and turn the world into a stronger place again. Ena also reveals that the reason why the shining figure, Eliphas, was chasing Yuma is because of his powers. As Yuma and Rainbow Kuriboh continue their journey to find Astral, Eliphas appears before everyone and Ena, who tells him that she saved Yuma. By doing this, he saved everyone and that he is here to save Astral and this world. Yuma walks up a large staircase before he finally reaches where Astral is. Yuma sees Astral in a glass tube, resting from his injuries and tries to wake him up. Eliphas officially introduces himself to Yuma and tells him it's no use trying to wake Astral up and he will not allow him to take Astral because he is the only one that can Rank-Up and destroy Barian World. Eliphas blames Yuma for Astral's current state, but Yuma counters with saying that even it was true, they still fought together as friends. Yuma then challenges Eliphas to a Duel, saying that if he wins, he gets Astral back, but if he loses, he’ll lose all his memories of Astral. Eliphas accepts the Duel and the conditions at stake. During the Duel, Yuma and Eliphas Summon out their monsters, "Number 39: Utopia" and "New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis", respectively. After Yuma ends his turn, Eliphas performs a Shining Draw which surprises Yuma. Featured Duel: Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo Turn 1: Eliphas Eliphas activates two copies of "Mysterious Monolith", whose effects allow him to use them as Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a Rank Xyz Monster. He overlays them to Xyz Summon "New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Eliphas Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Rainbow Kuriboh", and then Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 or lower monster, Yuma Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position by its own effect. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He equips "Utopia" with "Reverse Breaker", whose effect allows him to destroy 1 Set Spell/Trap Card his opponent controls whenever the equipped monster declares an attack. "Utopia" attacks "Etheric Abubis", using "Reverse Breaker" to destroy Eliphas' Set card. Eliphas activates the effect of "Etheric Anubis" as a Spell/Trap Card he controls was destroyed. By detaching an Overlay Unit, he can Set that card from his Graveyard and if it is a Trap Card, he can activate it this turn. He activates it now, revealing it as "Mysterious Mirror", which will prevent the destruction of the battling monsters and inflict the battle damage only to Yuma. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Eliphas Eliphas performs a Shining Draw. Duel continues in the the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes